The Price to Pay
by xxFuzzymelonlordxx
Summary: When a rival family starts making it big, Tsuna starts to get worried about his mother and decides to pay her a visit. But what happens after he leaves?


**Hey guys! Another story in my family series thing. This time it's the Sawada's! Don't worry, it's not as sad as the other two!**

**I wrote this one a while back i just never got around to posting it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything about KHR that belongs to Akira Amano, the only thing i do own is the plot of this story.**

* * *

Namimori was usually a safe place, calm and peaceful with nothing to worry about.

Well that would be true, unless you're a member of the famous Vongola Mafia Family.

A young man sprinted through the town, trying not to attract to much attention to himself. His brown spiked hair blew as he dashed towards the old place that he had called home. Panic was etched across his face.

He flung the door open, not bothering to take his shoes off, and looked for the one person that he knew would be in danger at this point.

"Mama!" he called out, running into the kitchen. He prayed that he would find her there, but sadly he was wrong. He tried to force himself to stay calm as he began to search the house for her. "Mama, please answer me!" he called walking towards the laundry room, but once again he was not greeted by the smiling face of his mother. His worry began to grow and thoughts rushed through his head, what if he was too late? What if they had gotten her already?

He quickly rushed up the stairs to her room, thinking that she had to be there. Once again, she wasn't. It was becoming obvious to Tsunayoshi that his mother wasn't home. He stepped into her room as he noticed a small picture frame on her bedside table. He picked it up gently and noticed that it was a picture that she had taken when he had graduated High School. The whole Vongola was there, and even Mukuro's gang (they were only there for Chrome though). It brought a small smile onto his face.

He almost dropped the picture when he heard a door shut. He quickly set it down and made his way downstairs. He almost cried in relief when he saw his mother slipping off her shoes, bags of groceries in front of her.

"Mama!" he called, making the woman jump. She looked up and smiled when she saw him.

"Tsu-kun! Welcome home." she spoke as she rushed over to him, forgetting her bags at the door. He smiled softly as he pulled her into an embrace. He couldn't be more comforted than he was now.

Nana was surprised, but it was a pleasent one. She hadn't seen her son since he had married Kyoko and moved to Italy.

"You've grown so much Tsu-kun! How is Kyoko-chan, i won't stand for it if you're treating her badly Tsu-kun." she began, with as much energy as she had when he was a child. "You two should really visit more often."

Tsuna just laughed at his mother's antics.

"Sorry Mama, i'll make sure to bring Kyoko the next time we visit." he told, "Here, let me get your bags for you." he offered, walking over to grab her groceries. Nana smiled at the gentleman her son had become. She remembered when he was young and she had to force him to carry her bags for her.

"I actually had something to tell you." Tsuna began as he walked towards the kitchen, his mother following shortly behind him. "Kyoko is pregnant. She's 24 weeks now. I would have called you but i wanted to tell you in person." While that wasn't a lie, that wasn't why Tsuna had come. It had gotten dangerous to be a member of his family and he didn't want his mother to suffer because he had become a Mafia Boss.

Nana let out a cheer of happiness, "Grandchildren! oh Tsu-kun i'm so proud of you." she exclaimed.

The two talked and caught up for a little while before Tsuna decided it was time for him to leave. He would put a watch around the house to make sure that Nana would be safe though, maybe he'd even send Lambo.

"You better be going Tsu-kun. I bet Kyoko-chan is missing you." she told, knowing how it felt to miss the one she loved. Iemitsu had gone for work again and had yet to come back. A small smile graced her tired features before she spoke again. "You know Tsu-kun. It's gotten to quiet here without everyone around." she let out a small laugh before embracing her son again.

"I'll come back soon, and i'll bring Kyoko next time." he promised, not letting her know about his new plan to send Lambo to live here again.

"I can't wait. But, stay safe Tsu-kun." She told.

With that, Tsuna left.

Nana sighed and sat down at her kitchen table. Trying to ignore the footsteps making their way closer to her.

"Good job Nana, even with his Hyper Intuition he suspected nothing. He must be losing his touch" The male said, as he sat down on the table next to Nana.

Nana looked up at him, with a dark look that not even her beloved husband had ever seen. The man laughed a bit as he watched Nana.

"Now Nana-chan, you'll give me the exact address to Tsuna's mansion and a key or say bye bye to your life~" He spoke, leaning over towards the woman. He was only trying to weasel it out of Nana because he knew Tsuna would sense him if he tried following him.

"Never." She responded. "I would never betray Tsunayoshi like that. I would rather die than see my son get hurt again." she knew all about the mafia and the Vongola, even though Tsuna had 'kept it' from her. She wasn't stupid, she just pretended not to notice so Tsuna wouldn't have to worry about her. She knew better though, and she would never turn her back on him and his Family.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, that's the wrong answer Miss. Nana Sawada~"

The week later, Lambo finally arrived at the Sawada house, a rank stench had begun to overtake the house. The teen was obviously confused.

"Mama?" he called out, making his way into the kitchen.

When he saw her, he couldn't help but cry. Nana Sawada lay on the kitchen flood, dried blood pooled around her from the wound in her chest.

What killed the young Bovino wasn't that.

It was the smile on her face and the words written above her in her own blood. Just three simple words.

"_Stay safe Vongola"_

* * *

**Okay i lied about it not being as sad**


End file.
